1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to register allocation in code translation between processors.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike high level languages, low level code such as assembly language is highly dependent on the register resources of the underlying processor. When translating low level code of a first processor to low level code of a second processor, the differences between the number of registers between the first and second processors must be considered. New technology is needed to perform code translations between different processors that produce efficient translated code.